Amazed
by NeverShoutGia
Summary: Just a bunch of Eclare One-shots. Some short, some long. Some them as a couple, some just as friends, some just strangers. It differs!  :
1. Jealous Eli

*** I do not own degrassi, if I did Darcy would still be in Degrassi. **

**So I was thinking, I'll have my main story and then a collection of one-shots :3. I was thinking one-shots come out during the week and the main story on weekends. Here's my first one, it is short, but I just LOVE reading stories when Eli is jealous, hope you like it. (:**

"HE TOUCHED YOUR BOOBS?" Eli was shocked, Clare and him have been dating a little bit over a month and he learns today that Westley, the biggest dork in the school, touched _his_ blue eye's breasts.

"Shhh! Eli, not to loud!" Clare giggled lightly. "Yes, he was talking to me right after my eye surgery, and asked if he could feel them. Silly me thought my eyes, but apparently stupid Jenna started a rumor that I got breast implants. So he touched my boobs for a good.. 2 seconds?" she laughs at Eli's expression.

Eli was severely jealous.

He pouted slowly. "I never got to touch your boobs."

"Eli! They are not some piece of art that you can just touch." she couldn't stop the giggles.

Eli pouted more.

Clare groaned.

"Fine! If it's that important to you, you can touch them."

Eli's face lit up, "Really?"

Clare laughed. "Three seconds." She shook her head and couldn't believe she was letting him do this. She sat up straight and closed her eyes.

Eli smirked and leaned in, but not with his hands, but with his lips. He placed a soft kiss on Clare's lips and moved with her sweet lips as she kissed back.

Clare pulled away slowly smiling, she opened her eyes. "You didn't touch them?" she laughed, this was awkward.

"Westley might of got to touch your boobs, but I don't care, I got to feel those sweet lips for more then two seconds." he smirked.

Clare rolled her eyes but smirked as well. "Who told you all he did was feel my boobs?"

Eli's eyes widened. "What else did he do." he said in a serious tone.

Clared smirked wide, and shrugged slowly. "I didn't tell you about 7 minutes in heaven with Westley?" she got up slowly. "Well I guess I didn't tell you about biting Delcan's neck either, must of slipped my mind." she giggled and ran out of the room.

Eli's whole body started to burn with jealousy but with that he smirked. "Edwards!" he ran after that mysterious blue eyed girl.

**Hope you liked it! Just a little something. (: I'm almost done with A Bittersweet Departure's new chapter. So look out for that. (;**

**- Gianna.**


	2. Rob My Heart

**I really think I'm on a role here, I came up with this idea over the weekend, hope you like it! reviews? (: **

*** i do NOT own degrassi, if i did, i'd probably put Thomas Chambers in it and have him be Eli's twin... Dustin. idk. xD**

**(Clare's POV)**

My parent's where all the way in New York for this big church event, they were not going to allow me to say home alone since there had been news reports about a robber sneaking into houses near our neighborhood, but the week they were going to be away was Eli and I's 18 months. Or 1 year and a half. Still going strong as ever. So I begged my parent's to let me stay and I would call every Monday, afternoon and night, just to let them know I was okay. I was pretty old enough though to be able to stay home alone for a week, but of course my parent's were just being parent's.

Eli and I decided not to do anything big but just spend a night together. It was 8:49 PM and Eli wasn't suppose to be here till 10ish. Apparently his mom wasn't going to let him out so he is going to sneak out when she goes to bed.

I have to admit, I was still really scared about the whole 'robber' lurking around, every sound make me jump. By 9:14, I just couldn't wait for Eli to come. I was sitting in my bedroom and all the lights around the house were off but my little lamp next to my bed and my TV screen. It was a windy night so everything was making noises, noises from this crappy old house, noises from outside, and of course noises from my imagination of a rapist being downstairs.

**(Eli's POV)**

10:12 PM.

I was running late but my mom took forever to fall asleep, with it being windy outside though made it easy for me to start Morty up without her hearing his roaring engine. I drove slowly to Clare's house and stepped out of Morty. I noticed all the lights were off but her bedroom shined a bit. I knocked on the door slowly. No answer. I texted her, _Clare I'm outside. Open the door. _No answer. I was getting worry. I picked up a small rock and threw it at her window.

Then another.

And another.

No answer.

I gave up and just climbed up the side tree slowly and stepped onto the roof, I looked into the window to see my beautiful Edward's sound asleep on her bed, I gazed at her silently. She was so beautiful. I didn't want to wake her, but it was fucking cold! I tapped on the window lightly.

Bad idea.

**(Clare's POV)**

At first I heard something at my window, then the same sound, again and again. I was terrified. Eli was late, he would of knocked on the door. I know I had been asleep, but he knows where the spare key is. I heard a louder hit against my window and turned my head slowly to see a figure right outside my window.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed loudly and threw the closest thing to my reach at the window, my remote. Which scared the figure and the figure fell back.

"Arghh!" Wait- I know that voice.

I ran to the window and opened it up to see Eli flat on his back on my roof.

"Eli! What the hell are you doing!" I couldn't believe I just threw a remote at my boyfriend; basically.

He got up very slowly and stepped inside my window, he closed it and turned on the light. Finally he takes a deep breath and speaks. "To see you? I said 10ish. You fell asleep Edwards, then tried to kill me with a remote, that had a window between us." he smirked.

"Well ever heard a front door? Smart one." I smirked back.

"Nope." he laughed, "It's okay blue eyes, I forgive you." he pulled me closely to him and leaned it, I stopped him.

"Hey, hey, hey. Who ever said I forgave you? You just made my heart just out of my mouth!" I laughed lightly.

He just smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips, I kissed back slowly smiling as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb slowly.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "You're forgiven." I smiled wide.

"Good, now.. let's watch that movie." he smirked and walked over to the bed gently pulling me with.

He sat down and leaned against the wall, I sat in front of him leaning on his chest, he started to play with my fingers. These were the moment's I wish we could keep forever, even if the love of my life almost gave me a heart attack.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" he smiled looking at me.

"I just realized, you are a robber." I laughed.

"Oh really Edwards?" he chuckled.

"Yeah.. of my heart." I leaned up and kissed his lips gently.

**(Eli's POV) **

I swear, this women will be the end of me.

**I just had to put that as my last sentence ^ xD hope you liked it, now it's late. night my fanfic people! (:**

**- Gianna. **


	3. Sexual Time

*** I do not own Degrassi, if I did then these stories would be on the TV not on here, but still I don't I'm so glad you're reading these! :D**

**This would of been up sooner but my mom got surgery, sorry! Helping my mom more on Saturday and Sunday. So my stories might come out a little late, but I'm trying! Review's might get them out faster? -hint,hint-. ;)**

**(Clare's POV)**

I was on top of Eli, leaving sweet kisses down his neck. I ran my hands down his body, I kissed right under his Adam's apple gently, he tingled. I smirked. Oh hello sweet spot. I started to suck on that place softly.

"Ohh..."

I giggled lightly and rubbed his leg.

_"Ohh.. Julia."_

I stopped and pulled away slowly. Did he just say? I saw his eye's shoot open.

"Clare. Clare, I said Clare? Right? Right." he was talking fast.

"Wow Eli, real smooth." I got up fast and started to collect my stuff, I was holding back tear's and I could tell he knew. He grabbed my wrist gently.

"Come on Clare, I'm sorry! You know it's Julia's year-" I cut him off.

"Shut up." with those words, I walked out of his room and out of his house. I was officially pissed. I walked him in silence, ignoring every text and call from Mr. Eli.

**- The Next Day -**

I walked into school knowing my plan like the back of my hand. I was going to make him believe I forgot totally about it. Ignore it. It was killing me inside, but I couldn't deal with the fact that Eli loves his dead ex-girlfriend more then me. What he didn't know was that Saint Clare had another side to her, a side that was better then anything Julia could of ever done. I was going to ask him to Alli's party. I walked up to Eli, he was about to speak but I cut him off- again.

"Can we go to Alli's party together, please?

I looked at Eli with a pleading face.

"Oh please Eli! It'll be fun, I promise! Come on, it's for Alli." I batted my blue eyes and pulled him closer against me. I knew he couldn't resist this.

He groaned, "The thing's you get me to do Edwards." He smirked, "I'll go to Alli's party with you."

I smiled wide and hugged him tightly. Alli was going to India for the next year and a half, her parent's allowed her to have a little 'get together' with some friends with Sav's supervision, while they went to the Opera. Since Sav had some plan's of him own, Alli was throwing a full out blast to say goodbye to ALL the kids at Degrassi.

Eli agreed to come, this was the night to save him, the other side of Saint Clare ;)

**- Later at the Party, Eli's POV - **

I walked into the party and it was already packed, kids from Degrassi I recognized and then new face's who I don't even think went to Degrassi. Clare told me to meet her there so I started to look around, I turned my head to the left and that's when I saw her.

What. The. Hell.

It wasn't my blue eyes, this girl.. was wearing a black mini skirt, a tight ass white shirt with a red lacy bra under it. Her hair was straight, with dark slutty make-up. She was wearing hooker boots for god's sake! This was not my blue eyes.

She was actually- smiling? She walked over to me and started touching me instantly. I was not attracted to- this thing. This was not my girlfriend.

"Clare.. what are you wearing?"

"Do you like it?" she got closer holding onto me. "I did it just for you." she smirked.

"No. I hate you to be honest. Clare- what the fuck are you thinking, you look horrible!" I took in not consideration of her feelings, nice move dumb ass.

Clare suddenly pulled away from me, she knew I was serious. She was emotionless, speechless, I did not know what was coming.

A group of boy's then walked by us and whistled at Clare. One spoke.

"Hey sexy, wanna hang us?" Clare looked at the boy, then back at me.

She wouldn't dare.

She smirked.

"I'd love to." she smiled and took his hand, I stood there, speechless. As I watched my "girlfriend" walk off with another guy.

Alli ran over, snapped me out of my confusion. "WHY AREN'T YOU GOING AFTER HER?"

"Alli, she's the one who left me because I was confused. THAT is not my girlfriend."

She hit me.

"She did that for you dumb ass!" Eli groaned.

I realized she was trying to do something for me, what she didn't know is I love her for who she was. She needed to know that.

"Clare!" I started to run after her without saying a word to Alli.

I couldn't find her at first, I ran into Alli's backyard and saw some sleez kissing down Clare's neck, she was pushing him away. Stop. Stop. I heard her wincing.

I ran over and tapped the guy on the shoulder. He turned around and before he could say a word I punched him so hard in the face that I shook my own hand after from the pain.

"You don't- touch my girlfriend." I looked at Clare she had been crying, her dark make-up was all over her face.

The guy on the floor got up quickly and ran off, I laughed in my head. Sucker. I walk over to Clare and take her in my arms.

"Please, Clare. Never do that again, I love you for who you are. I love your bouncy soft brown curls, your beautiful lips, your bright blue eyes with just a touch of eyeliner. Nothing more. I love you for you Clare, never just that. Because the Saint Clare I know and love, is the one that I fell in love with. Not this Clare, I mean-" he chuckled. "This Clare is scary, and I love the regular one with all of my heart." He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers.

Clare just sniffled and smiled. "I'm sorry Eli, I just- wanted to show you another side, a side I thought you'd like better. I mean- like.. Julia."

I sighed and wiped her cheeks. "Clare- Julia is my past, you are my present, future.. my always. That night at my house, it was a mistake. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it. I guess just with being it has been years now since her death. I just had her on my mind, and it came out. I'm really sorry Clare, but I love you. I promise."

Clare smiled wide, she was so beautiful. "I believe you Eli, just- next time we are about to have some 'time' think about me, not your dead ex-girlfriend." She laughed lightly.

I smiled and kissed her lips lightly. "Only if you don't go kissing random guys at stupid parties ever again." I smirked and could tell she loved it.

"Deal." she said softly, she bite her lip and started to kiss my neck again slowly.

"_Ohh.. Clare_."

[;

**^ 'nuff said. **

**REVIEW?(:**

**-Gianna. **


End file.
